The present invention relates to a pivotal device and, more particularly, to a pivotal device for a support of an electronic device.
With the flourishing development of the electronic industry, more and more users use electronic devices, such as tablet computers, for amusement or business. During use of an electronic product, a user generally holds left and right sides of the electronic product and is, thus, apt to have a fatigue feeling in the hands. More and more tablet computers are increased in the size of the screen and the weight to meet the need of watching films, which further increases the fatigue of the hands or even causes pain. Although the user can place the electronic device on the laps or a desk, it is not always comfortable for the user to watch the films, and the operation is inconvenient to the user.
Thus, a need exists for a novel pivotal device of a support for an electronic device that overcomes the above disadvantages.